Devil Twins
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: WARNING: KYUMIN, GENDERSWITCH, Sungmin sabar menanti kedatangan Kyuhyun, di bus saat bersama Eunhyuk, dia melihat seseorang yang memiliki satu ciri seperti Kyuhyun-nya.. Apa benarkah itu Kyuhyun yang Sungmin cari?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Devil Twins**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin**

**Other : Super Junior etc**

**Rated : T**

**AUTHOR : IT'S ME!**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

**A/N : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklaum* GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masa kanak-kanak memang menyenangkan. Seperti diriku dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ini untukmu dan ini untukku. Umma baru saja kembali dari luar negri dan memberikanku ini. Katanya ini barang yang sangat langka." Ucap Kyuhyun kecil sambil memberikan Sungmin kecil sebuah cincin, cincin yang sama dengan yang dipakainya.

"Garis-garisnya berwarana pink. Sangat indah." Ucap Sungmin kecil kagum.

"yang aku warna biru.."

"tapi ini terlalu besar Kyu.." Sungmin mencoba memakai cicin perak berhiasi garis-garis berwarna pink itu di jarinya.

"biarin aja, biar nanti bisa dipakai sampai besar."

"Tapi yang Kyu muat dijari, nanti nggak bisa sampai besar dong.."

"….."

.

.

"Aku sangat sayang Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun kecil dengan senyum yang lebar.

"A..Aku juga sayang Kyu."

"kalau begitu janji ya, kita akan terus bersama." Ucap Kyuhyun kecil sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Sungmin kecil.

Sungmin kecil jelas tersenyum tanpa ragu dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin kecil memang imut lucu dan juga chubby. Dia dan teman lelakinya berjanji akan terus bersama selamanya.

Yahh.. masa kanak-kanak memang menyenangkan karena kita hanyalah bocah kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika dia menghlilang. Entah pergi kemana meninggalkan teman kecilnya berjuang sendiri. Dengan waktu yang terus bergulir.

**.**

**BabyMing**

**.**

Teng Teng Teng

Suara gaduh mulai menyeruak diseluruh penjuru kelas. Waktu istirahat memang waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid, rasa penat seketika hilang untuk sementara. Murid-muridpun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas mengabaikan guru yang masih mematung didalam kelasnya.

"dasar. Anak-anak.." gerutu seorang guru. Lalu keluar dari kelasnya.

"Sungmin! kekantin yuu.." seseorang menghapiri Sungmin dan menarik-narik Sungmin agar mengikuti dirinya.

"sabar sedikit Hyuk." Ujar Sungmin. Eunhyuk itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan biasa disamping Sungmin.

"Lo tau, bakalan ada anak baru?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin menggeleng.

"yahh.. payah. Ketinggalan berita nihh.. makanya jangan cowo terus yang dipikirin." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"yee. Siapa yang mikirin cowo." Balas Sungmin.

"hemmm. Masa sihh Mrs. Cho? Ueekkk.." Eunhyuk memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari sebelum Sungmin murka kepadanya.

"Eunhyukkk!" Sungmin sedikit merasa kesal tapi juga senang. dia sedikit tersenyum bercampur malu saat Eunhyuk menyebutnya Mrs. Cho. Sungmin berlari menyusul Eunhyuk dan melanjutkan acara murkanya yang sudah ia tekatkan. *ngomong apa sih gw =='

.

.

"Lo masih mikirin cowo yang entah berada dimana sampai sekarang itu? masih jadi stalker-nya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Mereka sedang duduk disebuah halte menunggu bus yang akan mereka tumpangi datang.

"mikirin sih iya, secara dia sama gue kan udah pernah bikin janji bakalan selamanya bersama. Lo kan tau sendiri kamar gue kaya gimana. Tapi tu cowo ngilang nggak tau kemana." Jelas Sungmin. "Dan Stalker? Helloo~ Mrs. Hyuk Jae. Gue nggak tau dia dimana, gimana bisa dibilang stalker. Dasar!" Dumel Sungmin.

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir. "tapi kan lo masang-masangin foto-foto lo sama dia dikamar sampai tu tembok udah nggak keliatan, itu namanya apa kalau bukan stalker hah?"

"ihh.. itu beda Hyukk. ckckck." Sungmin menyangkal tuduhan Eunhyuk itu.

"sama ueekk."

"iishh.. terserahh."

"terus, anak baru yang lo bilang disekolah itu beneran bakalan ada?" Tanya Sungmin mengubah topic pembicaraan.

"iya. Katanya pindahan dari London."

"Cowo?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"eh, itu busnya udah datang." Ucap Eunhyuk.

.

Mereka berduapun bersiap masuk kedalam bus.

Ternyata Bus yang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tumpangi penuh dan terpaksa mereka berdiri bersama penumpang-penumpang yang lainnya.

Saat disebuah pemberhentian, tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak membuat penumpang terlonjak kaget dan ada yang sampai jatuh termasuk Sungmin yang nyaris…...

untungnya disebelah Sungmin ada seorang laki-laki dan membuat Sungmin tidak jadi jatuh tetapi menubruk orang yang disebelahnya itu. Laki-laki itupun reflex memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan yang menggantung diatas.

Kepala Sungmin sedikit terbenam di dada laki-laki itu. Sungmin membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup karena kaget, dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah benda yang ada dihadapannya.

.

Kalung.

.

Bukan, tapi sebuah cincin yang dijadikan kalung dan Sungmin kenal cincin ini. Dengan cepat Sungmin berdiri normal dan melihat laki-laki itu.

Eunhyuk yang ada dibelakang Sungmin mulai khawatir. "lo nggak apa-apa?" Tanya EUnhyuk melihat keadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terdiam melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya.

_Oh tuhan?! Benarkah dia… _

_Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin membatin. Dia benar-benar berharap orang yang kini dihadapannya memang benar Kyuhyun, orang yang selama 10 tahun menghilang dari hidupnya.

Eunhyuk melihat arah tatapan Sungmin. Eunhyuk pun sedikit tercengang.

_Gila ni cowo. Ganteng banget._ Batin Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang EunMin pandangi mulai berbicara.

"Miane." Ucapnnya dan turun dari bus bersama penumpang-penumpang yang lainnya.

"eh tung—" Ucapan Sungmin terputus saat laki-laki itu sudah tidak terlihat didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit kecewa saat melihat kejadian tadi. Apa benar itu Kyuhyun?

"Ming." Panggil Eunhyuk. Sungmin menanggapi dengan menatap Eunhyuk.

"duduk." Eunhyuk menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong.

"tadi cowo ganteng ya.. hehe." Eunhyuk mulai berseri-seri. Sungmin terdiam. Tatapannya mulai kosong melihat kearah depan.

"Ming, lo kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk melihat ekspresi sendu Sungmin.

"Ming, lo sakit? Apa gara-gara tadi mau jatuh?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi mulai khawatir.

"Hyuk."

"ya?"

"Kyuhyun.." Gumamnya.

"hah?"

"tadi.."

"apaan?" Eunhyuk mulai bingung.

"diaaa..hiks." Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Sontak Eunhyuk mulai kelabakan.

"loh, kok Ming, nangis?"

"Huweeeee… tadi..Hiksss.."

"iya tadi kenapa?"

"tadi KYUHYUN Eunhyuk Pabo! Huweee.." Sungmin kembali menangis dengan volume yang lumayan keras membuat isi bus yang sedang padat itu menatap kearah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk cengo seketika.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Iya! Hhuweeee.. pangeran gue ilang lagi..!" tangis Sungmin masih berlanjut.

"taa..tapi tadi.."

"dia pake cincin yang kaya gini." Sungmin memperlihatkan cincin yang dipakinya.

"terus.. kenapa lo tadi—"

"gue keburu lemes. Gue nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain tadi.. hiks." Tangis Sungmin mulai mereda.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Sungmin iba, prihatin dengan nasib Sungmin.

"lo sabar ya. Mungkin lo bisa ketemu lagi. Udah jangan nangis. Malu diliatin orang."ujar Eunhyuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

_Bodoh kau Sungmin! kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja tadi!_ Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Menyesal akan bebodohannya. *pasrah amat Ming..

** .**

** BabyKyu**

**.**

Keeseokan harinya.

.

Sekolah mulai kambali gaduh. Isu-isu yang katanya akan ada murid baru mulai menyeruak disekolah itu.

"Tadi gue liat anak barunya! GILA cakep banget!"

"Iya! Gue juga liat!"

Orang-orang dikelas Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun mulai membicarakan berita tersebut. Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Eunhyuk hanya terdiam tidak perduli akan berita itu.

Eunhyuk celingak-celinguk mencuri dengar teman-teman sekelasnya membicarakan si anak baru itu.

"Ming, lo dengar. Anak barunya ada 2 orang. Katanya cakep-cakep. Semoga ada yang nyangkut satu dikelas kita. Hehehe." Ucap Eunhyuk girang.

Demi apapun sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan berita itu, mau anak baru kek, mau guru baru kek, tukang kebun baru kek, Sungmin benar-benar tidak perduli. Yang Sungmin pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun.

Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat Sungmin tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Bel pelajaran pertema mulai terdengar, anak-anak yang berada diluar kelas mulai memasuki kelasnya.

Tak lama, seorang guru masuk kekelas Sungmin membuat murid-murid yang gaduh menjadi terdiam.

"Selamat pagi."

"pagi Seongsenim."

"sepertinya kalian sudah dengar, akan ada murid baru, kan?" Tanya guru itu.

Anak-anak kembali gaduh.

"Apa murid baru itu akan masuk kelas kita?"

"kyyaa..! aku sekelas dengan pangeran baru!" bisik-bisik kembali terdengar.

"saya harap kalian diam." Ucap guru itu.

"silahkan masuk." Seongsenim menyuruh murid baru itu masuk kekelasnya.

"Aaaaaaa…!" seisi kelas mulai berteriak histeris.

Sungmin yang masih tidak tertarik, lebih membenamkan wajahnya di meja. Tapi Eunhyuk yang 11-12 dengan teman-teman-kecuali lelaki- dikelasnya malah ikut semangat. Tapi semangatnya menurun setelah melihat murid baru itu. Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Ming.." ucap Eunhyuk terlontar begitu saja tanpa melepas tatapannya dari depan.

"heumm?"

"li..liiat.." ucap Eunhyuk sedikit menunjuk murid baru itu dengan tampang cengo.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah depan.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Orang itu— Kyuhyun?!

Sungmin benar-benar tidak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan mimpi. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. _Itu orang yang kemarin?_

Tapi sedetik kemudian bibir plum itu terangkat menjadi sebuah senyuman yang lebar.

"Lee Hyuk Jae!" Gumam Sungmin tegas masih sambil tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk melihat SUngmin yang kini seperti orang bodoh.

"penantian gue nggak sia-sia." Ingin sekali Sungmin berteriak saat itu juga dan berlari kearah murid baru itu dan memeluknya.

"baiklah anak-anak saya harap diam." Ucap Seongsenim. Murid-murid mulai diam tapi masih saja memasang ekspresi bahagia kerana didatangi seorang pangeran.

"silahkan kenalkan dirimu."

"baik." Murid baru itu tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Cotinue..

.

.

.

Buahahahahhaha..Yang jelas jangan timpuk saya gara2 ff yg lain blum di lanjut. Tapi bakal tetep dilanjut kok..

dan ini bwa ff baru. Repost sihh, cuma blum tamat, jdi mau tamatin disini dulu aja ^^

.

Yang baca pliss, coment yaa.. ga susah koo.. ga harus punya akun ff.n juga kann..

jadii.. dimohon RnR-nyaaaa.. yaa ^^

.

terakhirr..

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 7th URI SUPER JUNIOR \\^o^/

Kita berdo'a bersama semoga Super Junior menjadi lebih KUAT! Lebih berjaya! Lebih Heboh! dan semakin mencintai kita, ELF!

dan untuk uri Angel.. Terimakasih Oppa, karena sudah menjaga Super Junior sampai detik ini.. (?) biarpun lagi vakum, tapi jiwanya masih melekat kan?

.

yo wiss.. makasih udah mau baca bacot author abal ini.. NIGHT CHINGUDEUL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Devil Twins**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Other : Super Junior etc**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**AUTHOR : IT'S ME!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

**A/N : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklum* GENDERSWITCH, ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae…"

.

.

Senyum bahagia Sungmin perlahan menghilang. Dia mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

_Dia— dia bukan Kyuhyun?_

Eunhyuk yang juga kaget saat mendengar namanya kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Sungmin, lo nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang khawatir.

Sungmin terlihat sudah ingin menangis lagi.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa meminta ijin pada seongsenim.

"…Aku pindahan dari London. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap murid baru itu yang ternyata bernama Donghae.

Seongsenim yang melihat Sungmin berlalu begitu saja mulai murka.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! mau kemana kau!" ucap Seongsenim yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin.

Eunhyuk reflex berteriak.

"dia mau ke toilet, seong—senim. Iya, dia mau ke toilet. Maaf kan dia seongsenim." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil berdiri dan membungkukan badannya berniat membela Sungmin walau sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau Sungmin pergi kemana.

Seongsenim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ya sudah. Donghae, kau duduk dibangku yang kosong." Ucap Seongsenim. Donghae mengangguk. Dia mulai berjalan mencari bangku kosong.

Murid-murid wanita yang disebelah bangkunya kosong mulai menghasut Donghae agar duduk disebelahnya. Tapi Donghae hanya tersenyum. Tatapan Donghae terhenti pada Eunhyuk yang kini mulai mengutak-atik jarinya di ponsel putihnya itu, menghubungi Sungmin lewat pesan singkat.

Donghae berjalan kebangku Eunhyuk yang berada dipaling belakang jajaran kedua.

"permisi. Apa.. boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Donghae mengalihkan tatapan Eunhyuk diponselnya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak percaya.

_Dia ingin duduk disebelahku?!_ Batin Eunhyuk berteriak.

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Murid-murid wanita dikelas itu kembali berteriak.

Bukannya bangku itu milik SUngmin?

"Hyuk Jae-ah, itu kan bangku Sungmin."

"Iya."

"kau hanya mencari kesempatankan?" komentar-komentar teman-temannya mulai terlontar begitu saja. Tapi tidak membuat Eunhyuk sadar akan komentaran yang telah menyindirnya itu.

Donghae mulai ragu duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. Dia berharap Eunhyuk mengijinkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelahnya. Ia juga entah mengapa ingin duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

"silahkan saja. Sungmin, biar kuurus nanti." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. Teman-temannya mulai kembali berbisik.

Donghae tersenyum dan akhirnya duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

"sudah. Kalian ini, masalah bangku saja ribut. Sekarang keluarkan buku kalian." Ujar Seongsenim.

"emm, Sorry ya." Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk malu dan gugup. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kecang. Seketika niatnya untuk menghubungi Sungmin itu pun sirna.

_Sungmin, dia bukan Kyuhyun yang lo carikan? Kalau bukan. Mendingan buat gue!_ Eunhyuk membatin sangat senang dan berharap. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil membuka bukunya perlahan.

"aku Donghae." Ucap Donghae menjulurkan tangannya. Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae dan tersenyum ringan.

"aku Hyuk Jae, kau bisa panggilku Eunhyuk." Jawab Eunhyuk membalas uluran tangan Donghae.

"Bangapta." Donghae melepaskan tangannya.

"n..na do." Ucap Eunhyuk saat tangannya melepas dari tangan Donghae. Dia terus menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang kagum dan jantungnya tidak mau berdetak normal.

_SUNGMIN! Beneran ni cowo buat gue aja!_

"kau dengan temen mu yang keluar tadi, yang kemarin itu ya."

"eh?" Eunhyuk mulai sadar. "I..iya." Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dan akhirnya pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju UKS. Hari rabu UKS memang tidak ada yang jaga, membuat Sungmin bebas untuk kesana. Setelah mendengar pernyataan tadi, bahwa orang yang Sungmin sangka Kyuhyun dan ternyata bukan kembali murung dan menangis di UKS. Dia memilih membolos untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Hikss.. Kyuhyun gue kemana sih? Hiks.." gumam Sungmin. sepanjang tangisnya dia terus-terusan bergumam nama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menyadari ada orang disebelah ranjang –yang Sungmin tiduri— yang dibatasi oleh tirai berwarna putih, kini mendengar semua gumaman dibarengi tangisan itu.

"Sungmin.?" gumam orang itu. dia mulai beranjak dari kasurnya dan perlahan membuka tirai putih itu.

"Sungmin?" panggil orang itu.

Sungmin yang sedang menangis menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"nugu ya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sedikit kesal kerana mengganggu acara tangisnya.

"kau beneran Sungmin?" tanyanya lagi. Sungmin mulai duduk di pinggir kasur sambil mengapus air matanya.

"iya. kau siapa?" Tanya Sungmin balik.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar dan berhambur kepelukan Sungmin.

"Minnie! Akhirnya kita ketemu lagi!" ucapnnya sambil berteriak senang.

Sungmin kaget saat orang ini memeluk dirinya tiba-tiba. Tapi saat orang itu memanggilnya Minnie, dia mulai—

"Kyu..Kyuhyun?" ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu dan tidak percaya.

Orang itu melepas pelukannya. "iya, ini aku. Kyuhyun." Jawab orang itu yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

"kau beneran Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Iyaa.. Minnie.. hah~ ternyata pertama masuk sekolah tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun masih kesenangan bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"hiks.. Kyu.." Sungmin kembali menangis. Dia benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Ternyata penantian Sungmin membuahkan hasil. Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Loh kok nangis lagi?"

"Hiks! Kyuhyun pabo! Kamu kemana aja?! Kenapa baru muncul sekarang hiks.. kamu nggak tau aku nyari kamu kemana-mana. Kamu pergi nggak bilang-bilang hiks.. " ucap Sungmin mencurahkan kekesalannya selama ini kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku nunggu kamu tau! Hiks.." tambah Sungmin masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung dan kepala Sungmin.

"Aku baru pulang dari London kemarin. " ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku kembali!" Lanjutnya, Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"selamat datang." Ucap Sungmin sambil menahan senyum karena kesal tapi bahagia.

Mereka berdua kembali berpelukan.

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin.

"ya?"

"cincinmu mana?"

"oh.. ini." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengeluarkan cincin itu dibalik bajunya, cincin yang dijadikan sebuah kalung. Persis seperti yang Sungmin liat kemarin.

Sungmin memegang cincin itu. "kemarin aku bertemu seseorang yang sama memakai ini. Aku kira itu kamu." Ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun Nampak sedikit bingung. "ada yang sama pakai ini? Masa sih? Yang punya cincin ini Cuma orang-orang tertentu loh." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"ah masa bodoh! Yang penting aku udah ketemu sama kamu!" Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. *pelukan mulu sihh =='

"eh. Kamu sekolah disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"iya. Aku baru pindah, kelas XI."

"Ohh.. kita beda satu tingkatan dong."

"iya."

"Kyu. Kamu bolos?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Anni. Aku kan baru pindah. Aku belum mau belajar, aku bilang aku mau masuk besok aja." Jwabnya.

"ohh."

"kamu sendiri? Kamu bolos?" sungmin mengangguk.

"wae?"

Sungmin perlahan menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada Kyuhyun. Dan mereka kembali berbincang sambil mengeluarkan rasa rindu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sungmin bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Teman semasa kecilnya yang sangat berpengaruh sampai sekarang, baik bagi Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin.

Tapi yang namanya orang cakep pasti tidak luput dengan yang namanya teriakan kagum para wanita apalagi disekolah Sungmin kehadiran 2 orang bak pangeran langsung dari negrinya. London.

Sungmin berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat dirinya sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kelas. Sungmin yang melihatnya tersenyum. Karena kelas Sungmin ada di ujung koridor, jadinya dia harus melewati kelas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, selamat pa—" 'Deg'

"—Gi" Sungmin benar-benar Shock melihat Kyuhyun yang berangsur-angsur dikerumuni oleh para wanita dikelasnya.

"Pagi." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata yang bersinar sambil menerima setiap bingkisan kecil yang diberi para wanita disana.

"Sekolah yang menyenangkan Minnie, semuanya baik." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Wanita-wanita yang tadi mengerumuni Kyuhyun kini melihat Sungmin dengan mata pemburu. Seperti berkata. _Siapa Lo? lo kan anak kelas 1? Kenapa kenal dengan pangeran kita?_

Para wanita itu mendekati Sungmin yang ada di depan kelasnya dan mulai menerkamnya seperti serigala.

"lo siapa?"

"lo anak kelas 1kan?"

"Lo temennya si monyet centil itu, kan?"

"denger ya! Temen lo udah bawa satu pangeran kita dan kita nggak akan biarin lo deketin pangeran kita yang ini!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Sungmin benar-benar takut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini. Dia mundur beberapa langkah menghindar dari serigala-serigala itu.

"Hei! Stop! Lo semua ga sopan." terdengar suara seorang wanita melerai aksi beringas wanita-wanita mata pemburu itu.

"itukan suara Victoria." Ucap salah satu murid.

Wanita tadi yang disebut Victoria masuk kedalam kelas. Dia berjalan kearah Sungmin.

"maaf bicara mereka memang kejam. Mereka tidak bermaksud jahat kok." Ucap Victoria itu so lembut =='

"kau anak kelas 1 di ujung sana ya?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"aku Victoria."

"aku Sungmin."

Victoria itu tersenyum dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat para wanita-wanita itu merebutinya.

"kenapa kau yang minta maaf?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Victoria sudah ada disebelahnya.

"mereka yang salah, merekakan teman-temanku." Ucap Victoria so cari perhatian didepan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi punya hubungan apa dengan Kyuhyun.?" Tanya Victoria pada Sungmin yang masih mematung dikelas XI ini.

"oh. Cu—Cuma teman masa kecil kok." Jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"ohhhh.. begitu." Koor wanita satu kelas yang tadi menyerang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit guratan kekecewaan saat Sungmin hanya mengatakan _'teman masa kecil'_

Memang baru sebetas itu, kan?

"Victoria. Buatmu semuanya." Kyuhyun memberikan bingkisan-bingkisan yang ada ditangannya pada Victoria dan berjalan mendekat Sungmin.

'Grepp'

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin dan membawanya keluar kelas, dan tepat wnita seisi kelas kembali berteriak kesal.

.

.

"Tunggu Kyu, mau kemana?"

"Kantin. Aku lapar." Jawabnya masih menyeret Sungmin.

"tapikan tadi dapat banyak makanan?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti di tangga sekolah yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan lantai 3 dimana kantin berada.

"nggak butuh." Jawab Kyuhyun dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang ada di satu anak tangga dibawahnya. "Kalau yang ngasihnya kamu sihh.. akan aku makan." Lanjutnya dan menatap Sungmin yang ada dibawahnya.

Jantung Sungmin mulai berdegup kencang. Apa Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya?

"kau. Kenapa tadi bilang hanya sebatas teman kecil?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gelisah.

"memang seperti itu kan?" ujar Sungmin menundukan kepalanya

"tapi aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun memegang wajah Sungmin menempelakan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin.

"aku ingin yang lebih." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mencium kening Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apa Kyuhyun sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Wajah Sungmin benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kyuhyun melepas kecupannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah itu.

"besok kau bikin kan aku bekal ya." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sadar.

"baik. Aku akan membuatkanmu bekal besok." Ucap Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"kutunggu." Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantin.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

A/N : Sedikit pemberitahuan. FF ini sedikit terinspirasi dari komik yang judlnya Devil Boyfriend. Cuma bebrapa alur/jalan cerita yang sedikit sama.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Silahkan untuk meninggalkan jejak. Saya harap tidak ada Silent Readrs ya .. :D

.

RnR!


End file.
